Whisper
by sugar n spice7493
Summary: After the war everyone but Hermione seems to be dead. All of her friends are gone. How does she handle this when the dead seem to haunt her at night? Based on lyrics by Evanescence.


**Disclaimer: Wow you think I am J.K.R? Wow I am so flattered that you think I am that good. Lol just kidding. I don't own it. Also I don't own the lyrics those belong to Evanescence.**

**A/N: Hi! Okay quick note here Greenandsilver22 is now called pInKiSmYpAsSiOn. Just thought I would kind advertise that. Anyways RER (Read, Enjoy, and Review!)**

**Whisper**

The thunder roared outside, as the rain drummed on the roof. Hermione sat on bed the sheets wrapped tightly around her, as she rocked back and forth. An occasional light thumping noise was heard, as her back hit the backboard on her bed. Her wide eyes were large with dark, baggy circles under them. She was awake yet again. She couldn't sleep not after what had happened that one night…

_  
Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

Why did they all have to go? Some nights she wanted nothing more that to go see Ginny and be all girly. She missed getting those make-overs that she pretended to hate, but always secretly enjoyed. She missed Ron's messy eating habits and his funny jokes that always made her have to stifle her giggles in potion's class. She missed Harry's company, how he always listened to her when she was upset, his bravery, and just him himself.

She would never get to see them again. No all because of the stupid war. They all died and she didn't. Why was she still alive? Why did they have to die while she didn't? Did she deserve to live? No one was here to tell her it was alright. No one was here to catch her when she fell. No one was here to wipe away her tears.

Some nights she just cried 10,000 tears and beat her fists against her floor. She was so mad at the fact that they were gone. She pounded her fists harder and harder onto the wood floor. Till her fists seemed to go numb and the skin began to peel away. Leaving behind pools of blood on the floor. All because they were gone. They vanished into the night…

_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

She choked on her tears. She could remember the night so well. The night they died…

She ran around on the muddy Hogwart's grounds. Looking for Harry she needed to give him a potion to help increase his energy before Voldermort found him. She fell to the ground blinded by a green light. She could hear a scream and the light disappeared as quickly as it had come. It had vanished and she could see a body limp on the ground. She saw the messy midnight-black hair. The crooked glasses and the lightning scar. It was Harry. Harry was dead.

Then one after another they all seemed to die: Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Lavender, and Mr. Weasely. All gone. Their bodies left in the cold, rainy night. She watched them go. She watched their blood swirl with the mud puddles. Mixing and stirring. Blending till you couldn't separate the brown mud and the red blood.

Now she couldn't close her eyes and sleep. Afraid of what her dreams would hold.

_  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
_

The rain, it reminded her of that day. Making her fears grow even more that night. She was still scared when she thought of that day. She always tried to swallow her tears, she never could. They always fell. She was afraid that one day she would drown in her tears and die just like Harry, Ginny, and Ron did.

_  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)  
_

She knew that if she did sleep she would only see their dead faces. Their mouths contorted into a face of pain and their eyes wide with fear.She could see their last memory. She could picture theblinding green lights filling their eyes, their body scrunched up in pain, and their ears full of the sound of someone screaming. The person screaming was themselves.

_  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

She hated the night. The darkness seemed to be full of voices. Voices of the dead. Whispering to her; beckoning her to join them. To meet her grave just like they did. Death called out to her and everytime she tried to close her eyes to keep it away she always saw someone's lifeless face staring at her. They haunted her.

Maybe she should just meet her end. 

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)

She could live through the day, but when the sun set… that was when her nightmare began. What was the point in living this empty life? Haunted by the dead… haunted by nighttime. She couldn't hide from the dead screaming her name. As they tried to drag her closer and closer to her grave. She couldn't close her eyes for fear of what lay behind them.

If she never slept she would never die. If she kept her light on the dead might leave her alone. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep, but she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't lose this battle that she fought every night.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

"Just join them, just join them, just join them…," she chanted as she rocked.

Tears fell faster and faster. Her chants grew quicker and quicker. She could feel death's presence. Lingering by her side it began to consume her. Destroy her. She had no will to live, so it came unto her. Tearing her soul apart. Eating away at her heart. She was surrendering. Ending this battle she had fought for so long.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die_

Her body grew cold and she took in her last breath. Giving up all will to live is death. Giving up is failing. Hermione gave up life, so there was only one option left. Death. An option she took willingly.

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

Save us from danger. Save us from evil.


End file.
